The Unfortunate Romantics
by GracieHartley
Summary: The actions of one reservation couple have a chain reaction on other couples for years to come. Can the imprints of four Quileute boys overcome their issues with imprinting and return home? Set from New Moon onwards to the late future. Embry/OC Jacob/Nessie Quil/Claire Seth/OC
1. Introduction

When telling a story, most people start from the beginning. Rarely do they start from the middle or end. But it's not always easy to find a definable beginning to the story. Is the beginning the event you're trying to describe, or what caused the event? In this particular story, the beginning is the friendship shared between two young children. A boy and a girl, Embry Call and Genevieve Clearwater; inseparable since childhood. As seems inevitable in many close friendships between a girl and a boy, they fell for each other. And as is also inevitable it wasn't nearly that simple.

This story doesn't focus solely on Embry and Gen, though. Their relationship and its aftermath affected not only them but had a profound effect on several other relationships. The relationships between Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen, Quil Ateara Jr. and Claire Young, and Seth Clearwater and Evangeline Thail were all affected. But when two people are truly meant to be together, they will find their way back to each other. No matter what obstacles life throws at them, things will work out in the end.

In other words, when a wolf imprints on someone, there's no turning back.


	2. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: All characters mentioned in this chapter but Gen belong to Stephanie Meyers, I'm simply having some fun with them. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Gathering up the notebook and textbook lying on the wooden desk in front of her into her arms, Gen Clearwater walked out of the maths classroom that she called her hell and into the crowded corridor outside. At her locker, she took comfort in the fact that maths was the only subject she had homework for that night. All her assignments were done and dusted, a product of Gen's hard work over the past week. Her book bag exponentially larger than it had been the past few days, she slung it over her arm and onto her shoulder.

"A bit light on the books there, eh Vivvy?" Gen smiled at the familiar voice and nickname, turning around to face her best friend, Embry Call, a matching smile on his face. "Nonetheless, I'm afraid I'm still obligated to carry it for you" he continued, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Oh, yeah? Says who?" She smirked back at him, enjoying his antics.

"Oh, it's common knowledge. Even written down in text and everything; and I know how much you value words written in text."

"Yes, I'm sure _Bullshitting Your Way Through Life: The Beginner's Guide_ is a great read," she replied sardonically, rolling her eyes.

He held his hand out for her bag, wriggling his fingers for emphasis. "It was scintillating" he said, using one of the big words that so entertained him.

Gen laughed, handing him her bag and shaking her head. "You're an idiot".

He grinned. "Yes, but I'm your favourite idiot and you love me very much."

Gen tried not to think about how true that statement was, her train of thought cut off abruptly by the arrival of their two other friends, Jacob Black and Quil Ateara.

She had never been opposed to having friends that were girls, but somehow it had just never come about. Maybe it was because she liked to focus on studying, maintaining her straight A status was very important to her, or maybe it was because she was a cheerleader. She'd never really figured it out. Maybe it had something to do with her three guy friends who were all fiercely protective of her. Any sign of bitchiness towards her and the boys would immediately disregard somebody as a potential friend. In many ways, they treated her as a sister. And for two out of three of them, she was completely okay with that.

"I heard "favourite idiot" and love mentioned, have you finally picked a favourite out of us, Gen Gen?" Jacob said as he threw one arm over Embry's shoulder, the other already around Quil's shoulders. Gen knew he didn't require an answer, not only because he was clearly joking but because her favouritism and love for Embry were obvious.

"Yes, Jakey, it's you. I just can't hide my undying love for you anymore". She spoke in an overdramatic tone, holding her hands to her heart.

Jacob removed his arms from around the boys' shoulders, opening them wide for Gen. "I always knew you felt it too!"

Embry and Quil, who had been silent during Gen and Jacob's playful bantering, looked at each other before nodding. They both knew Gen and Jacob would continue being idiots for another hour if they didn't intervene; which would mean none of them would get home for another hour. Embry stepped forward and slid his arms around Gen's waist, lifting her up. "Sorry, Jake. This one's mine whether she likes it or not".

Gen laughed, wrapping her arms around Embry's neck to steady herself as he carried her away.

"I love you, Jakey!" She called out, laughing as Jacob made a big show of being distressed at her leaving.

"You know, if I didn't know you loved Jake the same way you love Seth, I'd be worried about the security of my position as your favourite, Vivvy." Embry set Gen down next to his beat-up old car, reaching for her waist to help steady her when she put a hand on the faded red hood. He tugged at a lock of her wavy dark brown hair, smiling at her before opening the door and gesturing for her to get in.

She shook her head as she got into the car, puzzled at the fact that he could be so oblivious.

"So what are we doing this afternoon" she asked when he was in the car also, running her fingers through her hair.

"I need you to help me with my English essay. Please?" Embry gave her a pleading look, pouting in a way she couldn't resist.

"Fine, but we need supplies then. Can we go into Forks and pick up some junk food? You know I can't study without food."

Embry laughed, well aware of all her quirks. They were his favourite things about her too. Like how she had to have her hair tied up to concentrate, or how she smiled just the tiniest bit when she was writing an essay on something she was interested in. "Sure, Vivvy. I know better than to make you work on an empty stomach."

Gen smiled, leaning back in the car seat and crossing one jean-clad leg over the other.

A short half hour later, full of car singing on Gen's part and amused looks from Embry, they stood in the confectionary aisle of Thriftway. Embry leant against the trolley, watching as Gen threw item after item into it. "How many people are we feeding, Vivvy?"

Gen rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. We both know that we're going to scarf this all down within an hour."

Embry laughed, knowing she was right. "Fine, but we have to make sure we get ice cream. I want—"

Gen cut him off. "Strawberry; I know, Em. It's been your favourite since we first discovered the wondrousness of ice cream."

Embry smirked, leaning forward and reaching over Gen's shoulder to grab his favourite type of chocolate and throw it in the trolley along with all the other candy. "I think it's time for ice cream."

Gen smiled, nodding. "Fine. But I get to ride on the trolley." She hopped onto the front of the trolley, holding onto the metal beneath her with both hands.

Embry was careful to watch Gen as he pushed the trolley, not wanting her to fall off. In the frozen goods aisle, he quickly grabbed the strawberry ice cream before steering them towards the counter.

"Why are you going so slowly?" Gen complained playfully.

"Precious goods" Embry mumbled so she couldn't hear, Gen giving him a puzzled look but shrugging it off.

Once they'd payed for the food, they walked back outside to Embry's car and loaded everything inside. "So what's the entertainment on the way back, Vivvy? More singing?"

Gen grinned. "Oh, absolutely. I wouldn't want to deprive you of my amazing musical renditions of the Top 40."

Embry just laughed, starting the car and shaking his head before smiling at her, a soft look in his eyes. "Well I'd miss them if you stopped so please go ahead."

Gen smiled at him, clasping her hands together to stop herself from reaching out to touch his chin-length dark hair affectionately. "Anything for you, Em."

* * *

A/N: So this is just a look into Embry and Gen's relationship to get the ball rolling. Next chapter things should heat up a bit more between them. I'm going to structure this story one relationship at a time. We'll start off with Embry and Gen, then Nessie and Jake, then Claire and Quil, and then finally all of them together with Evey and Seth. Possibly Evey and Seth first and then all of them together, but I'm not quite sure yet. I hope you're enjoying it so far and please leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think. Shout out to dkgors for being the first one to comment, it was very much appreciated. xxoo


	3. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: All characters mentioned in this chapter but Gen belong to Stephanie Meyers, I'm simply having some fun with them. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

With bleary eyes, Gen stumbled down the stairs the next morning, a blanket wrapped tightly around her to keep in the warmth she had acquired while asleep.

"Genevieve? Is that you?" Gen's mother, Sue Clearwater, called out from the kitchen. The smell of bacon hastened Gen's footsteps, smiling as she walked into the kitchen to see her mother standing there by the stove. Her younger brother, Seth, and father, Harry, sat at the nearby table, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bacon.

"Morning, Mum."

Sue slid the last rasher of bacon onto the plate she held in her hand, turning around and planting a kiss on Gen's cheek before setting it down on the table. Immediately, Seth and Harry ascended while Gen sat back and waited, knowing they would leave some for her.

"There you go, little one" Harry said as he handed her the plate, Gen thanking him and smiling in response.

"Gen, after school can you go over my history essay with me? I need your help" Seth held a rasher of bacon a few inches from his mouth, obviously having suddenly remembered to ask.

Gen nodded, a lock of hair coming free from her messy bun and falling into her eyes. "Sure thing, little bro. But I have to finish helping Embry with his; we didn't get to the last few paragraphs last night."

"Oooh, I wonder why." Seth grinned, the teasing tone in his voice a familiar one when it came to this topic of conversation.

Gen rolled her eyes. "We didn't get to it because we got tired and watched TV instead. If you want me to drive you to school this morning you'd better get that through your head, little bro."

Seth retained his grin, knowing the threat was an empty one. "Yeah, okay, Mrs Call".

Gen leaned over the table, piercing the last rasher of bacon left on Seth's plate with her fork and darting away with it before he could steal it back. As she took the stairs two at a time, she called out to him, having to raise her voice to be heard over his protests. "You better get ready, I'm leaving in ten!"

As Gen walked to her room, she couldn't help but peer into the room next to hers. It belonged to her older sister, Leah, and Gen felt the need to check on her. Leah had been going through a pretty rough time. Ever since her boyfriend, Sam, left her for their lousy cousin, Emily, she hadn't been the same. Lately she was rude and quick tempered, and although she had those qualities before the breakup, they had been more present lately.

* * *

That afternoon, Gen and Embry attempted to finish going over Embry's essay, using Gen's room as their study area. Gen had decided to help Seth with his essay first, getting that out of the way; Seth had since then committed himself to playing video games. Both Gen and Embry lay sprawled on Gen's double bed, notebooks and textbooks surrounding them. Gen lay on her back, holding Embry's essay up in the air so she could read it.

"So if you just fix up this last sentence you should be right, Em. This is really good; your best work so far in my opinion". Gen turned her head to look at Embry, slightly startled when she saw he had moved closer while she'd been concentrating on his essay. She sat up, Embry following suit.

"So once I fix that it'll be finished?" Embry had a hopeful look in his eyes, almost begging her with his dark eyes to say yes and relinquish him of any more work pertaining to his English essay.

She smiled. "Yes, Em, once you fix that it'll be finished."

"Yes!" Embry beamed at her, reaching for her and pulling her closer and into his arms. "Thanks, Vivvy!"

Gen laughed, releasing his essay from her clutches and letting it fall to the floor by her bed so she could return his embrace. It was a long moment before she thought that maybe she had better let go, so as to not bring about an awkward moment as the result of hugging him for too long.

But Embry pulled her back, giving her another hug. "Come back here, give me a proper hug."

She returned to his arms, resting her head on his shoulder and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks for putting so much effort into my stupid essay, Vivvy. I know it took a lot of effort to fix that pile of crap". Embry couldn't resist raising one hand to her hair, running his fingers through her shoulder length wavy hair. It was practically the same length as his.

Gen shook her head. "I know you worked your ass off on that essay, Em. It wasn't a pile of crap, it was great".

Embry pulled back slightly so he could see her face, still holding onto her. He reached up to tug lightly at a lock of her hair before tucking it behind her ear. "Nonetheless, thanks Vivvy."

Gen smiled, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. He was so close; her mind couldn't resist imagining what it would be like to close that gap of a mere few inches. She'd kissed him before, but they had been little kids and it hadn't counted. To kiss him now would mean so much more.

With all these thoughts swirling around inside Gen's head, it took her a few seconds to notice that Embry was moving closer. Much closer. He was closing the gap like she wished she could only moments ago. When she did notice, he was so close their noses were touching.

"Gen, do you know where I put my second controller for my Xbox, we can play two player if you-Holy shit! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Gen turned her head just in time to see the door slam shut, Seth bolting back downstairs. She turned back to face Embry, but the moment was ruined. He looked almost ashamed of himself, quickly collecting his books and standing up.

"I should go home, Gen".

She watched in silence as he exited the room. It was only after listening to his footsteps down the stairs and the slam of the front door that she realised he hadn't called her Vivvy.

Still in a state of shock, she wandered downstairs to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of soda. She leant against the doorway to the kitchen, half standing in the living room. It was a long moment before Seth spoke up.

"So is that what you call getting tired and watching TV?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the new chapter, please comment with your opinion :) xx


End file.
